Federal Republic of Aroida
Aroida is one of two subdivisions of the UNAE and is primarily inhabited by the Aroians. Aroida consists of five planets, with Aroida Prime being the capital. History In 2407, the Aroian Space Colonization Agency (also known as ASCA) established several colonies in the Gliese 687 system. Many years later, in 2581, the Aroian colonies declared independence and formed the Aroian Republic, by which the Aroian colonies officialy devided from the United States. of which they were part until 2581. Tensions between a neighboring species, the HAS, who lived on the only uncolonised planet in the Gliese 687 system, and the Aroian people began to rise and the Aroian people realized that they could not win a potential war without increasing their military strength. They started to produce ships on massive scale, but it didn't stop with that. In order to make themselves stronger, the Aroian people changed several parts of their bodies with cybernetic implants to improve their strength, speed and intelligence. Less than a year later, on February 7, 2582, the H.A.S. declared war on the Aroian Republic and an armada of H.A.S. ships reached Aroida Prime. Most of the Aroian ships were still unfinished, but planetary defenses were succesful in repelling the H.A.S. attackers. On the same day it was decided to increase the building rate of warships and two months later there were more than two thousand warships. It wasn't enough to beat the H.A.S. in their own space, but defending the Aroian Republic itself proved to be succesful. When the war finally ended on November 29, 2604, a treaty was signed, but both sides had heavy casualties and many ships, stations and buildings were destroyed. After the nuclear disaster of 2672 on Earth, contact with Earth was lost and both the Aroian and Evarian peoples agreed that a union between the two republics was needed. The two republics officially united six months later to form the Union of Aroida and Evaria. Language The official language of Aroida is Aroian Seragradic, but is more commonly referred to as simply Seragradic. Seragradic is a North Slavic language with most of its vocabulary based on the vocabulary of other Slavic languages, e.g. Czech and Russian. Even though the Seragradic vocabulary is close to the vocabulary of other Slavic languages, the grammar is not. For example, Seragradic doesn't use cases, apart from the genitive case and there are only three tenses to indicate time. Seragradic uses a variation of the Latin alphabet, including letters like č, š and ž, and without q, w and x. Seragradic pronunciation is fairly regular. Word stress is always on the first syllable and there are just a few exceptions to the main pronunciation rules. Planets Aroida Prime Aroida Prime (also known as Aroida I) is the main planet of the Aroian subdivision of the UNAE. It is not only the biggest planet in the Gliese 687 system, it is also the most populated one. Aroida Prime was the first planet colonized by the ASCA and was initially named Aroida, but after ASCA colonized a second planet in the same system, it was renamed to Aroida I. With the foundation of the Aroian Republic, it was renamed for a second time, this time to Aroida Prime. Around 55% of the planet's surface is ocean. Just a small part of the mainland is heavily industrialized, since most of the starship construction docks were built in space or on other planets. A clean environment was and still is one of the Aroians' priorities. The cities and villages are a combination of nature and buildings. Aroida II Aroida II is the second largest planet in the Gliese 687 system and the main construction site for U.N.A.E. starships. 70% of the fleet is constructed in orbit of Aroida II. Aroida III Aroida IV Aroida V Category:Subdivision